fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Hearts Pretty Cure 7!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. Its theme are Seven Holy Virtues and Shrine Maidens. Plot Once 14 year old Hirosuke Miya who is always there to help someone visits Yamanaka Shrine, she happens to meet a shrine maiden called Masanori Yoshi. But who knew she was the Princess of Holy Realm and a legendary warrior Pretty Cure? And did Miya expected that she will become such a warrior as well? Now, her, Yoshi's and their future fellows' main duty is to purify the world from the invading powers of the Seven Deadly Sins! Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Miya is a cheerful and energetic 14 year old girl who is always there to help no matter what. She can be short-tempered and impatient, but is a friendly and responsive person who sometimes doesn't think of herself at all and sacrifices her time, energy and life for the sake of others. Her alter ego is Cure Caritas, the Cure of Charity and her theme color is pink. / Voiced by: Much like Miya, Yoshi is a 14 year old girl full of energy, besides being a perfect fighter and the Princess of Holy Realm who now lives on Earth as a shrine maiden with her fairy godmother. Though stubborn and cheeky, she has a strong sence of duty and justice, she will protect everything that is precious to her and beat enemies without showing any mercy. The weirdest thing about Yoshi is her fear towards food. Her alter ego is Cure Temperantia, the Cure of Temperance and her theme color is blue. / Voiced by: Atsuka is a kind and sweet 13 year old girl who has positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor to inspire kindness in others. She hates seing people suffering and has a great feeling of empathy and trust. She is part of the cheerleading squad along side with an art club. Her alter ego is Cure Humanitas, the Cure of Kindness and her theme color is yellow. / Voiced by: Sumiko is a firm 15 year old girl with a somewhat tough, yet sometimes shy and romantic personality. She may be a girly girl, but is also very athletic, being the captain of the girls' soccer team, and appears to hate boys. Her alter ego is Cure Castitas, the Cure of Chastity and her theme color is purple. / Voiced by: Mirai is quite an ambitious, friendly and passionate 15 year old girl who is the top student in the same class with Sumiko and can be even more energetic than Miya or Yoshi, yet keeping serious. Her family is poor, so she puts all her effort into studying, extra-jobs and whatever she does, aspiring to the bright future. Her alter ego is Cure Industria, the Cure of Diligence and her theme color is red. / Voiced by: Kokone is a calm, friendly and wise 16 year old girl who is in charge of keeping peace between people. She is patient, strong and is rarely hurt or angered, coming to the point of annoying the villains with her patience and confidence. Her alter ego is Cure Patientia, the Cure of Patience and her theme color is green. / Voiced by: Kasuga is a quiet and humble 13 year old girl who likes playing piano. Though appearing as an aloof and silly person, she is very respectful to others, but due to being shy and modest she doesn't like to show off at all. Her alter ego is Cure Humilitas, the Cure of Humility and her theme color is white. Mascots Voiced by: Karin is Yoshi's fairy godmother who is strict, but fair and caring. She trained Yoshi to be a strong person and never lose her focus on anything, which is a great thank to Karin. On Earth she founds Yamanaka Shrine and mainly appears in her human form. Villains Voiced by: Mammon is the first villain to appear. Spoiled and greedy, she is very selfish and wants everything to be hers. Her Deadly Sin is Greed and her main opponent is Cure Caritas. Voiced by: Beelzebub is the second villain to appear. Though sweet and cuddly, she is also crazy and doesn't think about anything, but food. Her Deadly Sin is Gluttony and her main opponent is Cure Temperantia. Voiced by: Leviathan is the third villain to appear. He is always underestimated and mocked by others, but is also mean and enjoyes seing others fail. His Deadly Sin is Envy and his main opponent is Cure Humanitas. Voiced by: Asmodeus is the fourth villain to appear. He can be very flirty and coquettish, but much deeper feelings are foreign to him. His Deadly Sin is Lust and his main opponent is Cure Castitas. Voiced by: Belphegor is the fifth villain to appear. He is the team's lazybones and is often seen sleeping on his large plush bunny, which is always in his hands. His Deadly Sin is Sloth and his main opponent is Cure Industria. Voiced by: Satan is the sixth villain to appear. He is quite short-tempered and nervous, as he gets angry over the smallest thing. His Deadly Sin is Wrath and his main opponent is Cure Patientia. Voiced by: Lucifer is the last villain to appear and the strongest one of all. He is very arrogant, proud and despises everyone, but him, coming to the point of equating himself to God. His Deadly Sin is Pride and his main opponent is Cure Humilitas. Trivia *''Pure Hearts Pretty Cure 7!'' is the second season to have no evil boss in particular. The first one is GoTHiC Pretty Cure!. **Although Lucifer can be seen as one, he attacks as often as his allies and is actually not that strong or large. *''Pure Hearts Pretty Cure 7!'' is the only season to have Cure names written in Latin. *''Pure Hearts Pretty Cure 7!'' is the second season to have villains who represent each of the Seven Deadly Sins. The first is Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with Ira --> Wrath, Marmo --> Greed, Bel --> Sloth, Regina --> Lust, Leva --> Envy, Gula --> Gluttony and King Jikochu --> Pride. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pure Hearts Pretty Cure 7! Category:User: Cure Lucky